Winter Moon
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Once the Final Battle is over, Harry, Hermione and Luna leave the country to escape Dumbledore's manipulations. But coming with them is a seventeen-year-old Tom Riddle. They decide to become siblings and hide well away from the UK. But Dumbledore is determined to get Harry and Hermione back. Will their new allies be able to protect them? TREC AU from HBP Rating for later and slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Winter Moon**_

_**Just a heads up, I'm British so when I mention the Civil War in America I've called it 'the American Civil War'. This is mainly because if someone simply says the Civil War, I think of the British one first (when Oliver Cromwell overthrew King Charles I).**_

_**Also, I'm aware that Tom is OOC but I do explain it in this chapter so please don't tell me off for it as you're forewarned. I'm sorry to any Bella fans but I didn't want her to play too big of a role in this story. She's not bad per say, but she's not perfect either. **_

_**As usual, this story isn't beta-ed so if there's a spelling/grammer or even a continuity mistake please let me know and I'll try and fix it. (Although, with the continuity, please bear in mind that it **__**is**__** AU from HBP)**_

_**Please review as they make me smile. **___

_**Anything you recognise is not mine.**_

_**Chapter 1: Changes**_

'_Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts._' _**Arnold Bennett**_

The smoke cleared around the fight between Harry and Voldemort to reveal only the boy-hero standing and a pile of dust where the Dark Lord had once stood. The 'Light' side had, of course, rejoiced at the defeat of the 'Dark' side; although for some of them, their happiness was ruined when Harry had stated that certain 'Dark' families had suffered enough and were to be left alone. These included, much to Ron's displeasure, the Malfoys and Severus Snape who the redhead had been very much looking forward to seeing being sent to Azkaban. It was much later, almost 3am, that Harry was able to sneak away from the celebration although he wasn't unfollowed.

It was only when he reached a glade in the Forbidden Forest and made himself known to the person waiting there that his followers made themselves known. Upon seeing a teenage Tom Riddle talking quite calmly with Harry, Hermione had been unable to keep silent any longer.

"Harry?" She gasped in surprise, causing both 17-year-olds to look at her.

"Mione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I followed you to make sure that you're ok, don't you know who that is Harry?" She asked, stepping forward and chewing on her lip.

"Of course he does! He's the one that suggested that he meet me here." Tom snorted in amusement. It was then, as Hermione was trying to make up her mind about whether or not she needed to defend her friend that the other follower made herself known.

"Now Tommy, there's no need to be mean and Mione, Harry's fine, Tommy won't hurt him." Luna said brightly, stepping into their line of sight.

"Tommy?" Tom asked, looking at her like she had two heads while Harry and Hermione laughed at his expression.

"You'd better get used to it Tommy, I'm not going to stop calling you it. Do you want to tell Hermione the plan that you and Harry came up with or would you like me to?" The dreamy blonde girl smiled.

"How do you?" Tom asked but Harry interrupted him.

"No one really knows how Luna knows these things, I doubt even she could tell you but I'm guessing that Hermione needs to know for some reason." He explained pulling his friend out of her own thoughts.

"Please tell me that your plan isn't anything nefarious or focused on World Domination." She sighed, shaking her head. Tom and Harry laughed, causing the brunette girl to look at them.

"Do you really think that Harry would agree to a plan for World Domination? He'd probably kill me if I even considered it and with Harry, that would be a _**much**_ bigger deal!" He said, still laughing. Hermione blinked a little before joining in, even Luna was giggling at Tom's joke.

"So what is your plan?" Hermione asked once they'd calmed down. Harry and Tom sobered instantly.

"Dumbledore has planned for me to go back to the Dursleys until I'm eighteen when he wants me to marry Ginny; I _**do**_ love her, but it's as a sister. I don't think I could ever really marry her. On top of that, Tom here is all alone and if Dumbledore found out about him, he'd place him in an even worse situation than me. Because neither of us has ever really had a family, we planned to go and hide in the Muggle world somewhere and say we were brothers." Harry sighed, hoping his best friend would understand. She thought for a few moments before a smile spread itself across her face.

"Oh Harry! Why didn't you tell me? I'd have been more than happy to help, to be honest, Ginny doesn't love you in that way either, it's her mother and Ron's doing. They want me to marry Ron too! I mean honestly! He's probably the _**worst**_ person for me to marry. But where are you going to go and how will you live?" She said, hugging both boys (although Tom was a little surprised and stiffened slightly).

"We're not sure where we're going to hide but we'll manage." Tom replied.

"If Dumbledore is _**that**_ determined, he'll never stop trying to find you. He'll be looking for a boy with messy hair, emerald eyes and glasses. If he finds that Tommy is with that boy, he'll double his efforts. You'll have to constantly move around and will never be able to stop looking over your shoulder for him. But if Mione and I are with you then we can help throw him off the scent." Luna pointed out with a grin causing the other three to look at her.

"What do you mean by that Luna?" Harry asked while Hermione and Tom looked at each other.

"Simple, he might be looking for one boy but what if it was a group of siblings? We could hide in plain sight and he would never find us." The blonde girl explained with a smile.

"Siblings?" Tom questioned while Harry looked similarly puzzled. Hermione, however, gasped in sudden understanding.

"Of course! And it gives me an idea of where we could go! Even better, there's a potion which would _**actually**_ make us siblings which will make it harder for Dumbledore to track us!" She grinned at her soon-to-be sister and brothers.

Neither girl brooked any arguments and so it was that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle found themselves on a plane to Australia with Luna and Hermione.

"But why do we need to find your parents? You said that they didn't really understand you, do you think they'll understand suddenly gaining three new teenagers?" Tom asked Hermione, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Because the potion needs DNA from the two new parents, I _**do**_ think it will be for the best if they stay in Australia, they've probably made a life for themselves." She had whispered back, making sure that only her friends could hear her.

She was right; they had made a life for themselves, and had a new child, a boy they'd called Wilfred. It took a bit of effort but finally they managed to get a small amount of blood from Hermione's parents before removing the memories of it happening. It was as they were waiting at the airport that Tom realised something was the matter with Hermione.

"Are you ok?" He asked while Luna and Harry were off getting them some coffee.

"They're so happy, I just wish they'd been able to understand me better, we might have been happy too. I'll never know my little brother and he'll never know me." She sighed, tears filling her eyes. Tom instinctively reached over and pulled her into a hug; it was so natural, and he realised that she was almost exactly like his real sister. He realised, as he watched them come back, that he felt exactly the same about Harry and Luna and that he would do anything to protect them.

Edward knew that he was in a bit of a slump, he knew that he was almost bored of the same old routine but he had no idea how to pull himself out of his borderline despondent mood. Bella had kept his interest for a while but she had chosen Mike Newton rather than him. He was still friends with her but she only really seemed to hang out with him when there wasn't anyone else.

Alice looked over at her brother, she knew that Bella had hurt him. It was just a pity that none of them had realised what Bella was like until it was too late. While she stated that she'd rather stay out of the limelight, that was not quite true. Bella liked the attention that she had gained from having the 'un-dateable' Cullen wanting to date her. It wasn't that she was a bad person, it's just that she had never really had all that much positive attention from people her own age. Alice still hung around with her occasionally because Edward asked her too but the two of them were never really good friends.

Suddenly, Alice was pulled into a vision in the middle of the cafeteria. It was of four teenagers, about seventeen or so Alice would guess, who were boarding a plane in the UK to travel to America. It was obvious that they were siblings by how they acted towards each other and slight similarities in their appearance (even if there were some major differences). One of them, a blonde girl with crystal blue eyes, seemed to be a little younger than the others but she also seemed to be the one dictating where they were going. The other girl, who had softly curling brown hair and brown eyes, seemed a little depressed about something but like she was trying to keep her spirits up for the others. The smallest of the boys had black hair and green eyes with flecks of brown in them; his build was so much slighter than the others that Alice wondered just what his home life had been when he was younger and she felt a surge of protectiveness towards him. The final boy was more unusual than the rest, his skin was incredibly pale, so pale that it was only a shade or two darker than that of their own, with neat black hair and dark grey eyes.

Edward watched the vision as Alice _saw_ it and he froze as soon as he saw the final boy. In that instant, Alice saw two more visions in quick succession. She _saw_ Edward and the boy stood together at the end of an aisle, dressed in two identical tuxes. She also saw herself, Carlisle and Jasper meeting them at the airport and driving them back to their home to meet the rest of their family. As the vision ended, Edward turned shocked eyes on Alice, speechless of one of the first times.

"How exciting! And poor Bella." Alice giggled, feeling slight sympathy for the human.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked, gazing at her sister impassively. Like all the Cullens, the beautiful blonde had learnt to trust Alice's visions, she just kept an impassive mask up most of the time.

"Four new humans are coming and among them is Edward's mate. Jaz, Carlisle and I need to go and pick them up from the airport tomorrow because I also saw them living with us." Alice explained, still bouncing happily. She was glad that her favourite brother would find his mate soon. A flash of worry crossed Rosalie's face when she heard about the humans, she liked Forks because it was exactly the sort of town she would have loved to live in as a human with a loving husband.

"Don't worry, Rose, these humans are different. They won't tell anyone our secret, I think they have one of their own too. You'll really like them, we all will." Alice smiled.

She couldn't wait for the next day, and almost drove her siblings mad with her excited bouncing. Carlisle and Esme were quite happy to have new family members (Esme especially as it meant that she had someone new to cook for) and agreed easily to having the teenagers there. Luckily, Esme had wanted some extra rooms to decorate so they already had four new bedrooms and a new bathroom attached to the back of the main house which would be perfect for their new family members.

"So there will be people picking us up at Port Angeles airport when we get there? How do we know that we can trust them?" Tom asked anxiously. The others could understand his worry, having never really had any sort of family, he didn't want his new one taken away from him now that he had found it.

"Don't worry Tommy, we can trust them. They'll protect us better than anyone else could and they're going to be our new family." Luna smiled, hugging her oldest brother.

"How do they know we're coming?" Hermione asked, looking up from her schoolbooks. She'd insisted that they get caught up with Muggle education so that they could attend school. Luna grinned at her.

"One of them sees the future like me." The blonde replied, causing Harry to groan.

"Oh God, there'll be two of them!" He moaned, causing the others to laugh.

Tom was suitably reassured that they would be alright but he was still a little worried. Those worries were immediately dispelled when they met Carlisle, Alice and Jasper for the first time. Alice and Luna hit it off straight away but the short black haired pixie said that she would be giving all of them makeovers. This fact made Harry and Tom more nervous of her but Jasper reassured them.

"Don't worry, she likes to make sure that people are dressed fashionably, especially her family. It just means that she's already decided that you're part of the family." The tall honey blonde smiled in his Southern drawl. The rest of the family accepted them happily too and, after the four teens had eaten, they all sat down in the living room to tell their stories.

"What we should first tell you is that we aren't humans, my family and I are vampires, albeit vegetarian ones." Carlisle explained first, knowing that the four teenagers would need to know that fact.

"I've read about your kind, you only feed on the blood of animals right?" Hermione nodded, not concerned in the least.

"That is true, although the more dangerous the animal, the better it tastes to us." The doctor smiled in reply. From there, he went on to explain how he was turned and decided to drink animal blood rather than human along with his connections to the Volturi and who they were. Edward was next, he explained that he had been dying of influenza when Carlisle turned him at his mother's request and he also mentioned his time spent hunting the more evil humans, his 'teenage rebellion' as he called it as well as telling them that he was able to read everyone's thoughts (he didn't mention Bella for now). Esme followed, explaining about the death of her child and her subsequent attempted suicide. The four humans then understood just why Esme was so motherly towards everyone, it was her way of trying to make up for losing her child.

Rosalie seemed reluctant to tell her story but with a bit of persuasion, she told the basics, explaining that she didn't want to tell them fully what she had gone through at the hands of her fiancé and his friends. Even so, Hermione grasped what she wasn't saying and paled, causing the vampires to look at her.

"Later." She said, knowing that her turn for explanations would come. Emmett went on to tell them in his booming voice that Rosalie had found him while she was hunting and carried him miles to Carlisle to save him; his love for her was evident in his voice as he told them what had happened. Alice came next and explained that she couldn't remember who had turned her nor much of her human life. She just knows a little bit that she managed to research, that her name had been Alice Brandon and that her family had had her committed to a mental asylum while pretending that she had died. She seemed sad at that but shook herself a little before she was once more the chirpy girl they had met and she finished her story by telling them that she could see the future and that was how they had known that they were coming. Jasper was quiet as he told his story but he explained how he had been a soldier in the American Civil War and turned to be part of a vampire army for the vampire wars in the south. He also explained how he had left his maker and found Alice. Together they had found the Cullens and had been a part of their family ever since, his final part was telling them that his gift was the ability to manipulate and sense emotions.

Harry thanked them for their honesty and looked at his siblings who nodded.

"I should probably go first, like you I need to tell you something about us first for this all to make sense. We aren't normal humans, we have magic. There's a whole society of us in the UK, and probably here to although we haven't really looked into it. Tom, Mione, Luna and I weren't born siblings, but we became such using a potion that Mione found.

"Recently, there was a war in Wizarding Britain against a Dark Lord called 'Voldemort' who killed my parents because it was prophesised that I would be the one to stop him. I grew up with my non-magical relatives who hated me and were abusive towards me. Less than a week ago, we finally won the war and I was sick of being manipulated so I decided to escape. Tom and I were originally the only ones who were going to leave but Mione and Luna followed me when we were about to go and they wanted to come too." Harry sighed, hoping that Hermione wouldn't want to explain more detail but he had no such luck.

"Harry, you completely skipped half the details. If you don't tell them I will." She said angrily. He sighed again but snapped angrily.

"Fine! We all went to a magical school called Hogwarts. My first year there, a magica item that can grant immortality was hidden there and I had to fight a disembodied Voldemort to stop him getting the stone. Second year, someone smuggled Voldemort's cursed diary from school into my best friend's little sister's books and she was possessed by it. I had to fight a Basilisk (a really _**big**_ poisonous snake) and the teenage Voldemort to save her and the school. Third year wasn't too bad, I got to meet my godfather who was falsely imprisoned for betraying my parents when he escaped to try and save me. I also found out who _**really**_ betrayed my parents even though he escaped us. Fourth year I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament which is a magical competition and forced to compete even though I was underage. I won but Voldemort came back by performing a ritual using my blood.

"Fifth year, my headmaster who I looked up to, completely ignored me and I was having visions from Voldemort because of a connection we had. The final one I had that year, had me believing that he'd captured my godfather at the Ministry of Magic and my friends and I rushed to try and save him. Turns out that it was a false vision and Sirius (my godfather) was killed when he and a group he was part of came to rescue me! Sixth year, the headmaster used me to collect cursed items that would help defeat Voldemort even though I was only 16 at the time. At the end of that year, I saved his life when some of Voldemort's followers tried to kill him! And my final year was spent planning to end the war! Happy now Hermione?" He growled. The vampires looked stunned before Esme stood and was swiftly by his side, taking him into her arms.

"You poor dear! That headmaster of yours should be ashamed! Letting a child deal with things that adults should sort out!" She said angrily. Harry looked slightly taken aback but seemed to appreciate the fact that she was indignant for him.

"I agree, is there no one you can contact to get this matter investigated?" Carlisle said gravely.

"Not without revealing where we are and we'd much rather keep that a secret." Hermione replied, looking pensive.

"Mione's turn!" Luna said, pulling them out of their sombre mood, although Esme sat next to Harry, still comforting him.

"Well, I was born to non-magical parents, I'm what is known as a 'Muggle born' (Muggles are non-magical people). When I first started Hogwarts, I was a little overbearing and anxious to show that I belonged in the magical world. As such, I didn't really have any friends for the first two months of the year. On Halloween, a teacher who was helping Voldemort in his attempt to get the stone let a troll into the school. I was crying in the girls' bathroom near the main entrance hall because Ron had called me a 'know-it-all' and said that it wasn't any wonder that I had no friends. When they heard about the troll, Harry and Ron came to find me to warn me but the troll entered the bathroom before they could find me and it tried to kill me. Harry and Ron ran in after it and saved me. We became friends because I covered for them so they didn't get into trouble, it was the very least I could do to be fair. Over that year, I helped Harry figure out about the Philosopher's stone and helped him get it to safety.

"The next year, when the Basilisk was being let loose I ended up Petrified, frozen, because I saw its reflection in a mirror. I spent most of my year like that so I'm not too sure what happened exactly. Third year was spent trying to keep Harry safe but it wasn't really a bad year like he said. Fourth year again, wasn't too bad for me except I was insanely worried about Harry. Fifth year, I was with Harry when we went to save Sirius. We _**did**_ try and check to see if it was true beforehand but the most horrible teacher we've ever had caught us trying to contact him. I led her into the forest where she was attacked by centaurs who she'd been persecuting all year. Sixth year I was trying to fend off some unwanted advances, unfortunately I wasn't quite successful as he managed to…well, I think you can guess. Seventh year I was heavily involved in the war as well." Hermione explained, looking haunted as she mentioned her sixth year. Harry and Tom (along with almost all the other males in the room) looked murderous while Carlisle looked even more grave.

"Did you headmaster know about you being harassed in you sixth year?" He asked seriously.

"Possibly, he had a reputation for knowing everything that happened in the school." She replied sadly.

"Yet another strike against him." Carlisle frowned. Alice broke through everyone's serious moods by announcing that it was Luna's turn.

"My dad raised me on his own because my mum died from an accident right in front of me. I didn't really have very many friends until my fourth year when Harry befriended me because I was considered a bit odd. It took longer for Hermione and I to be friends but after the incident in the Ministry, we were firm friends. I knew something was up with Harry after the final battle so I persuaded Mione to come with me to check on him which is when we decided to come with our brothers. My dad probably won't be upset that I've gone; I used to remind him too much of mum as I've got her gift of Sight. He'll be perfectly happy hunting for unusual creatures by himself." The blonde girl sighed. As her story was fairly straightforward, there were no questions asked of her. Instead, the vampires turned to Tom, waiting for his story. The brunette sighed.

"Before I start, please listen to my entire story before you comment." He asked, to which they all nodded.

"I didn't go to school with my siblings, you might have guessed that from the way they didn't mention me at all. I was born in the 40's at an Orphanage. My mother, Mereope Gaunt, was a pureblood witch (she had parents from magical families) with very little magic so she never went to Hogwarts, the same with her brother and my grandfather. She fell in love with a young Muggle named Tom Riddle and used a love potion to make him fall in love with her. After they married and had conceived me, the potion wore off. From my mother's diaries, she expected him to stay with her because of me but he didn't. She died shortly after giving birth to me, living only long enough to name me Tom Marvolo Riddle, after my father and maternal grandfather. I've since found in records from the Orphanage, that they had contacted my father to let him know of my birth and my mother's death but he replied that he wanted nothing to do with me.

"The Orphanage wasn't the best place for me to grow up, I was always blamed and punished for anything unusual that happened so I learnt to stay in the shadows and hide myself away fairly quickly. I strongly suspect that there was something odd going on then, because sometimes I would be normal, as I am now. But other times I would black out and find that I had done some terrible thing. During my time at Hogwarts, I found that the black outs were becoming more and more frequent and the things I was doing got worse and worse. Finally, just before my seventh year, the worst black out occurred. It lasted several weeks, and I found that in that time I had killed my own father. I felt such guilt that I tried to explain to Professor Dumbledore, the then Transfiguration professor, what was happening. He refused to help me, stating that nothing could be done to save me from myself and that instead, I would help him rise to fame once again. I was angry that he had dismissed my pleas for help but I disagreed that nothing could be done. I spent months researching in the library until I found a way to separate the two halves of myself. I hoped that I would remain while my darker side would be trapped but unfortunately, quite the opposite happened. I was trapped in the mirror that I had used to cast the ritual while my darker side lived on.

"It was during his final year at Hogwarts that Harry found me. Even now, I'm surprised that he helped me and didn't hand me straight over to Dumbledore. Instead he found a way to enter my mirror world and, using truth potion, found out what really happened. It took him months but he finally freed me and I hid until he defeated my darker self. My darker self _**was**_ Voldemort, I was the part of him that could and _**did**_ feel remorse for his killings. Thanks to Harry, I have a second chance at life and with my darker side exorcised, I no longer have to fear having a black out and hurting anyone." Tom sighed. During his story, the vampires' eyebrows rose higher and, by the time he had finished, they were all furious with Albus Dumbledore.

"How could he say that he wasn't going to help you in favour of raising his own status?! That man needs to be stopped." Esme growled, moving to hug Tom who was shocked by their indignation. No one, apart from Harry, Hermione and Luna had ever been truly on his side before and, for the first time, he actually felt like he had a proper family.

"Now, it's late and you've had a long journey. Bed time for all of you I think." Esme said, in her motherly tone but one that brooked no argument. The four teens nodded and went to bed in the rooms which Esme showed them, tired after their long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Winter Moon**_

_Thanks to dhh, this chapter is dedicated to you for your review and the replies you've sent me. You might agree with how I've portrayed Hermione at this point and I've started to set the scene for Bella's 'punishment' _

_Thanks to sage1991, PCheshire, Cooky Crumbla, mdclj4331, salllzy, alexa87, Elruwen the Blessed, Yaoifan-gurl-forever, christian77611, Darkshadow, Laura-Shi, jbcna, Lily887787, Rae99, , Elfin69, ursineus, reamane21, Phoenix (Guest), thecrimsonsleepingdragon, roberthal1, danbear, Yazumin, starkresurection, Moira Serpy-Griffy, cat1994raluca, countesspotter-black, Neeky, unknown72, SimpleArt, ValentineNoir, maikko, Kalsifer, pokermaniac039, Anrieth, AnCi31, xThe Odd Onex, blue moon, alexandra101, ChiffonShock, Valconwing, TheAngelsarewatching, love-heart-heart, 1, Alaet, psychocat5106, Akahi, CrazyForYou, AzazelLuciferDeathCrowley, GoldenPassion, KagomelnuDeman, Wolf Huntress, mog the 13 moogle, Bekey007, PhoenixForce2011, BellaMarie23, Phoenix Estheim, Evegner, Daphne Li, LetHeavenBeTold, sephrina, Kurotolchiya, WhiteWolfShadowPanther, VQueen, CalicoCat21, Darkest-Dark-Lady, BelleRiddle, catyscitty and NamiMakimono._

_So loads of people have commented on my descriptions when I'm writing, hopefully this won't inundate you too much with too many details and hopefully the descriptions are easier to read. I'll state here though (as people __still__ message me about it even when I tell them) my writing style is very descriptive so no matter what, there will always be descriptions in it. Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, not only have I had work, but I haven't had enough inspiration so far._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Chapter 2: Learning to be a family**_

"_The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege._" _**Charles Kuralt**_

While Esme said that the four teens needed some time to settle in, she insisted that they started school the next week. Hermione was gutted that she couldn't start school straight away as she was always wanting to learn something new but Harry, Tom and Luna needed some time to sort out their feelings from the War before they were able to interact with people their own age. Several times, both Alice and Jasper needed to stop the brunette from begging Esme to let her start the next day by pointing out that Harry especially just wasn't ready to go to school.

Alice and Jasper helped Harry and Luna get caught up (they helped Hermione too but she insisted that she worked better on her own) with the work they needed for High School although they did less American History as the American Civil War tended to make Jasper feel a little depressed.

"You can just explain your lack of knowledge in that area by saying that you're British so you studied British History instead." Alice pointed out wisely. Hermione accepted the plan, albeit with very bad grace as she wanted to excel at everything again, as she had at Hogwarts. Tom, on the other hand, was having study help from Edward, mainly because he'd actually been born earlier than the others and had larger gaps in his knowledge. Both Tom and Edward enjoyed this study time together as they found that their minds worked in similar ways and they came to the same conclusions in very similar ways.

Of course, that somewhat peaceful existence couldn't last and, a week after they had arrived, the four British teens started Forks High School as the Masen family. Their new surname was Carlisle's idea.

"After all, this Dumbledore will be looking for anyone with the surnames Potter, Lovegood, Granger, Riddle or Evans, this way you can live a normal life and he's far less likely to look for you. We can say that you're my sister's children to explain the different surname." The blonde vampire smiled. While, nervous of having an uncle again, Harry thrived under the Cullens' care; he even started joining in with Jasper and Emmett's pranks and while Hermione wished that she were the target less often, she was glad that Harry was finally acting his age.

Dumbledore was furious when he realised that Harry, Hermione and Luna were gone; he'd had plans for all three of them which he'd had to put on hold when they had vanished. Oh, the aged wizard was not stupid, far from it, he knew they were hiding from him, that they didn't _**want**_ to be found. But he _**would**_ find them, and he would force them to follow the plans he'd had for them. Harry was supposed to be with his relatives, awaiting his marriage to Ginny Weasley on his eighteenth birthday (never mind that Ginny hadn't wanted to marry him either, from what Dumbledore could discover from her mother, Ginny was currently engaged to the Malfoy heir, something that would be broken off when Harry returned). Hermione was supposed to have married Ron by now, and was supposed to be subservient little housewife, already pregnant with Ron's first child. She couldn't be allowed to run free, she was too headstrong and wilful to follow the path that Dumbledore wished the world to follow. His plans for Luna were less important, but still annoying that she had avoided them.

All, Dumbledore could hope was that they found them soon, and that the reason they had left wasn't that they had discovered Voldemort's true origin. It could be disastrous for him, his plans and his power if the truth was revealed, that a student had come to him for help and he had turned them away in order to use them for his own glory. When he had time, he really should look in on the mirror Tom was trapped in, he hadn't checked it for a while and it would set his mind at rest to discover that neither Harry nor the others had discovered the mirror. Of course, it would have to wait until he had distracted Ron and Molly Weasley. They were coming daily to moan about Harry and Hermione's escape and to ask if he had found them yet. The headmaster _**hated**_ dealing with impatient redheads, they made everything much more complicated.

Maybe he could persuade them to leave him in peace by promising to increase the money he was giving them from the Potter vaults when he got Harry back. Unfortunately, when the young Potter left, he had sealed his vaults until he told Gringotts otherwise. For some reason, the goblins liked and respected the Potter heir, not to the point that they would give up their neutral stance in the war but because Harry had never asked them to. He needed to find the boy soon, he needed that money to keep things running as they should.

"I'm not sure about this Alice." Harry said as they pulled into school parking lot on Monday, looking down at his outfit. Because it would be the day that the four teens would be properly introduced to Forks, Alice wanted them to make a good impression so she'd chosen outfits for them. Harry was currently wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black jacket and black sneakers and the petite vampire had managed to get his hair looking artfully messy rather than just messy as normal; she'd even gotten him some contacts so he could lose the glasses. As such, the look was very different from what Harry would normally wear so he was understandably nervous about going to school in it.

"Relax, you'll be fine. You don't hear the others complaining do you?" The little vampire smiled.

"No, but Mione _**did**_ try to escape." Harry pointed out. Alice had chosen a pair of pink high-waisted shorts, a white Ancient Greek style top with a pair of pink and white peep-toe high heels. She teamed the look with a mismatched pair of hoop earrings (one being yellow, the other pink), a pair of Dior sunglasses, a pink and black necklace and a white beaded bracelet. The brunette was so unused to wearing anything like that that she had tried to escape Alice in order to choose a different outfit, not that it had worked. Harry did have to admit that Alice made Hermione look amazing, not at all like a bookworm. Luna and Tom had fared better when it came to their outfits though as both of them were comfortable walking round in them.

Tom was wearing a pair of dark stone-washed jeans with a dark green button up shirt and a black man's cardigan with a simple pair of black trainers. Alice had altered his hair slightly so it looked a little messier with part of his fringe over his eyes but otherwise had left him alone (possibly because Edward glared and hissed under his breath at her each time he saw her plan a different outfit for the teen).

Luna was the happiest when it came to her outfit though as she loved how she looked. She was wearing a royal blue flared and ruffled skirt which reached about two inches above her knees, a white off the shoulder top with two straps going over her shoulders and a pair of nude high heels. Alice had completed the look by adding a gold bag, a white necklace with a tiny black bow on it and a pair of sparkling chandelier earrings. It was Luna and Alice's happiness in the end that allowed Harry, Hermione and Tom to let Alice treat them like life-sized Barbie dolls (although Hermione was still a bit huffy).

It wasn't long before the school bell went, that they arrived at the school. As soon as the Cullen family and the four teen left the vehicles, curious eyes were on them.

"Crap, as if this wasn't bad enough at Hogwarts." Harry muttered, looking down in the hopes that they would stop. Hermione glared at them for making her brother feel uncomfortable while Luna and Tom ignored them as Alice and Edward showed them the way to the office. All of the teens were lucky as at least one of the Cullens were in class with them. Alice, Jasper and Harry had Literature first, Rosalie and Luna had French and Emmett and Hermione had Chemistry while Edward and Tom had Biology.

They all separated and went off to their respective classes, still with the stunned gazes of the rest of the student body following them.

Bella was stunned, it was just her luck that shortly after she'd decided that she didn't want Edward and revealed it to him that his family would show up to school with two hot guys in tow. Ok, sure, there were two girls too, but they seemed to be the guys' sisters so they were still available. Of course, she _**had**_ to hate the sisters, they were dressed in this season's designer clothes, how could anyone _**not**_ hate them! Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's best friends (not through choice though, it was more convenience) came up to her.

"Bella, did you _**see**_ the new kids? They must be, like, super-rich or something! I wonder who they are?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I just can't believe that the frizzy haired girl is wearing the new Christian Louboutin heels! They're not out for another month and Alice swore that she wasn't able to get me a pair for my birthday." Bella growled, narrowing her eyes at said girl. It didn't help that her boyfriend Mike, seemed fascinated by the frizzy-haired chit.

"Maybe they've got, like, their own connections? I mean, the blonde one is wearing the new Elie Saab skirt! _**That**_ only came out yesterday! And her top, it's the from the latest Gucci collection! Even her shoes must have cost some serious money, they're Jimmy Choo's!" Jessica sighed enviously. Seeing that Edward and one of the new guys was heading to Biology which she and Mike had next, Bella grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him to the Biology classroom.

When they arrived, Edward was already introducing the new guy to Mr Banner. When they sat down, Bella made an excuse to Mike and dashed off to introduce herself to the new guy.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She smiled in what she thought was an alluring manner and started twirling her hair around one of her fingers.

Tom looked up at the owner of the slightly irritating feminine voice that had introduced herself.

"Thomas Masen." Tom replied, raising an eyebrow at her obvious but ineffective flirting.

"You're from the UK aren't you Tom? How do you know Edward?" She asked, batting her eyelashes slightly. Tom mentally rolled his eyes. Edward had already told him about this girl and how he felt that she wasn't a _**bad**_person but Tom could see right through her façade, she liked being the centre of attention and she would do anything to get it.

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't call me that, only my friends can and as I've only just met you I would prefer that you didn't. What gave away the fact that I'm British, the accent? I only met Edward a week ago when my siblings and I came to live with our uncle. Now would you mind leaving me alone?" He replied, turning to Edward to ask what they had studied the previous lesson. Unfortunately, Bella Swan didn't get the hint that she was irritating him.

"If you wanted, I could help you catch up. We could get to know one another at the same time." She butted in, causing Tom to turn his attention to her again.

"I'm up to date, I just wanted to check with Edward and I'd rather not, thanks. You seem incapable of not flirting with me. Let me tell you now, I'm not interested." Tom growled, glaring at the girl. She gaped at him, stunned, not even noticing that the rest of the class had started to file in during her introduction.

"What?" She asked, confused by the notion of a guy who wasn't interested in her.

"I'm not even a little bit interested in you and I never will be." Tom replied feeling smug, he was aware that they had an audience and he knew that Edward was hanging on his every word.

"What, are you gay or something?" Bella snapped finally, cross that Tom wasn't falling for her 'charms'.

"Yes but that's not the point. Why would a guy be interested in an irritating and judgemental person who flirts with everyone even though their partner is in the same room?" Tom replied, surprising pretty much everyone.

"You're actually gay?" Bella gaped, really surprised that Tom had admitted it.

"Yes, I've never been ashamed of it and I won't start now. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend, he seems a little upset." He replied, turning away from her towards the board as the teacher was ready to start the lesson.

"Miss Swan, will you please return to your seat." Mr Banner asked, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she realised that she'd had an audience to when Tom had shot her down.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I can't believe that he's gay! Surely it was just a way to make me seem bad, he met Edward before me, who knows what the Cullens said about me. Rosalie has never liked me so she might have gotten him on their side. I just need to turn on the charm, Thomas Masen will soon be wrapped around my little finger. If I can manage it, then I'll have his brother as well. Then I can take my pick between them and Edward, someone as pretty as me deserves to be with someone who has money. Just think of all the clothes and shoes I could buy! Jessica would be soo jealous! I might be nice and let her have one of the ones that I don't choose, it'll be a cinch to persuade them to consider her once they all love me. I'll have to be careful though, Rosalie, Esme and possibly Alice will try and stop me, especially if they get suspicious when I start fishing for information about which has the most money. Maybe I should break up with Mike too, play for sympathy, that might work, Mom said that when I cry I could persuade anyone to do anything. She probably wants me to call her soon, but I can't be bothered, I'll have to ask how things are going with Phil which I just don't want to do.

I'm so glad that Edward can't hear my thoughts, he'd know right away what I'm planning. I just have to hope that Alice hasn't had a vision of it either, she would tell the others and Edward would see it. Of course, I won't be having kids, it would ruin my perfect figure. I know most people think that Rosalie's is perfect but only her waist is perfect. I wonder if I can persuade Charlie to pay for a boob job for my birthday, that'll certainly get some attention.

When Tom and Edward were with the others at lunch, they told them what Bella had tried to do. Rosalie and Alice were more annoyed than the others, Rosalie because she had never liked Bella but Alice had another reason.

"That would explain the vision I had! Bella's planning on trying to play each of you and Harry against each other because she wants to marry someone with money. We'll need to be careful, she's determined to get one of you in any way she can." The Pixie vampire warned, looking concerned.

"Don't worry Alice, she has no chance with Tom and I, we just aren't into girls. And Edward knows what she's like, only someone as manipulative as Dumbledore would be able to make one of us be with her." Harry reassured her.


End file.
